pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1924 in literature
The year 1924 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * Ford Madox Ford publishes the first book of a four-volume work titled Parade's End published between 1924 and 1928. New books *Michael Arlen - The Green Hat *Louis Bromfield - The Green Bay Tree *John Buchan - The Three Hostages *Edgar Rice Burroughs **''The Land That Time Forgot'' **''Tarzan and the Ant Men'' *Agatha Christie **''The Man in the Brown Suit'' **''Poirot Investigates'' *Edna Ferber - So Big *Ford Madox Ford - Some Do Not . . . *Jean Forge - Saltego trans Jarmiloj *E. M. Forster - A Passage to India *Charles Boardman Hawes - The Dark Frigate *Margaret Kennedy - The Constant Nymph *Thomas Mann - The Magic Mountain *John Masefield - Sard Harker *Herman Melville - Billy Budd, Sailor *Dmitri Merezhkovsky - Akhnaton, King of Egypt *George Moore -''Peronnik the Fool'' *Baroness Orczy **''The Honourable Jim'' **''Pimpernel and Rosemary'' **''Les Beaux et les Dandys de Grand Siècles en Angleterre'' *Eden Phillpotts - The Treasures of Typhon *Edith Wharton - The Old Maid *Walter F. White - The Fire In The Flint *Paul Sullivan - "Maata's Journal" *P. C. Wren - Beau Geste Drama * Maxwell Anderson and Laurence Stallings - What Price Glory? * Louis Aragon - Backs to the Wall * Bertolt Brecht - The Life of Edward II of England * Mikhail Bulgakov - The Fatal Eggs (Роковые яйца) * Noël Coward - The Vortex (first performed), Hay Fever (written) * Sean O'Casey - Juno and the Paycock * Nikolai Erdman - The Warrant * George S. Kaufman and Marc Connelly - Beggar on Horseback * Eugene O'Neill - Desire Under the Elms * Sergei Tretyakov - The Gas Masks * Tristan Tzara - Handkerchief of Clouds * Roger Vitrac - The Mysteries of Love * Stanisław Ignacy Witkiewicz - The Mother Poetry *Edwin James Brady - The Land of the Sun *Muhammad Iqbal - Bang-i-Dara *A. A. Milne - When We Were Very Young Non-fiction *Sarah Bernhardt - The Art of the Theatre *Emma Goldman - My Further Disillusionment in Russia *Mark Twain - The Autobiography of Mark Twain Births *January 30 - Lloyd Alexander, American writer (d. 2007) *February 3 - Andrzej Szczypiorski, writer (d. 2000) *February 17 - Margaret Truman, novelist, daughter of President Harry S. Truman (d. 2008) *May 1 - Terry Southern, American writer (d. 1995) *August 3 - Leon Uris, American author (d. 2003) *August 6 - James Baldwin, American writer (d. 1987) *August 17 - Evan S. Connell, American author *September 4 - Joan Aiken, English novelist (d. 2004) *September 30 - Truman Capote, American writer (d. 1984) *October 5 - José Donoso, Chilean writer (d. 1996) *October 29 - Zbigniew Herbert, Polish writer (d. 1998) *''date missing'' **Mengistu Lemma, Ethiopian playwright (d. 1988) Deaths *April 21 - Marie Corelli, British author (b. 1855) *May 4 - E. Nesbit, English children's author (b. 1858) *June 3 - Franz Kafka, German language author (b. 1883) *August 3 - Joseph Conrad, Polish-British author (b. 1857) *October 13 - Anatole France, French writer (b. 1844) *October 25 - Laura Jean Libbey, American novelist (b. 1862) *December 6 - Gene Stratton Porter, American novelist and naturalist (b. 1863) *December 26 - Arnold Henry Savage Landor, British writer and artist, grandson of Walter Savage Landor (b. 1865) Awards *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: E. M. Forster, A Passage to India *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Rev. William Wilson, The House of Airlie *Newbery Medal for children's literature: Charles Hawes, The Dark Frigate *Nobel Prize for Literature: Wladyslaw Stanislaw Reymont *Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Hatcher Hughes, Hell-Bent Fer Heaven *Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert Frost, New Hampshire: A Poem with Notes and Grace Notes *Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Margaret Wilson, The Able McLaughlins * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature